Brink of death and hopelessness
by immortal7
Summary: In a moment everything you thought about a person can be destroyed. one-shot.


-1Disclaimer: And back again with another one shot of stolen predestined character goodness. I hope this gives you a clue as to whether or not I own KP.

A/N This is a story that has been floating on my drive for a about six months. Gonzo when he gets back from work and can beta again will look it over than I will repost. So till then all mistakes are on me.

Brink of death and hopelessness

The sky was completely clear. It was a strange image to hold as she stood in the back of the crowd and listened to the rotating line up of people talk. She figured that the sky being sunny and the sounds of birds singing in the back ground was her own personal sign that some where out there that some form of god did exist. The people could all fill themselves up with bullshit about how this was the Earth showing them that everything would be alright, or some shit line like 'she wouldn't have wanted them to mourn her. She had lead a good life and interesting life. Or she would want them to be happy.'

Shego held back a laugh at the words her mind was coming up. In truth while they were all speaking the lines of comfort she knew that in there minds they thought that the sky should be dark and cloudy to weep in the passing of their heroine. That something was wrong with world because it obviously ether didn't know that Kim Possible had passed on or didn't want to admit it. However Shego knew of four people that knew the truth. And one of them was being placed in to the ground six feet under. Their darling heroine was as fake as a three dollar bill. She had never truly cared about the people she was saving or even if she succeeded. Shego held her own rage in as she thought about the two other elite members of the who knows why Kim Possible does what she does club. It took all she had to stop from lashing out at the creators of what she had once considered a worthy rival.

Instead Shego continued to stare at the casket of the world's fallen hero and let her mind focus back to a time when she didn't know Kim like she did now. A point in time when she had still foolishly worked for Drakken and his hair brained schemes. The world had in a strange way made more sense back than. It would if one wanted to believe in such things and terms have called it very black and white. Shego and Drakken had returned to crime after the one small saving the world gig had happened. In a strange way the green skinned woman had been happy that things were back to normal. She was in a world that made sense. Kim Possible had entered college and was still making the world a safer place. Drakken had concocted a new scheme that involved a lazar of some sort.

Shego shook her head and let her self dismiss the visions of the fight that had occurred. It was actually very typical of there fights. Kim and herself had separated themselves from the rest of the world in a different world continuing to lay in to each other with a force that many might even call it foreplay. She wasn't completely aware at what happened next except that there had been an explosion. It had in a way of coarse been a very typical thing for them as well. They were trapped in a room that for all they knew was blocked by the collapse of the rest of the lair. It had happened to them before and Shego decided to let the Princess whine and weep at the blocked entrance and let the world go bye much like she was use to. The TV in the room still worked which meant that Dork and help would come to saved them some time soon.

However the whole plan was shot down when she noticed that Pumpkin was not doing her normal just stress relief frantic search, but seem to actually be frantically looking for some thing. Shego got up and looked amused as Kim started to dig through the dirt for something. It was almost like she was looking for something she had lost in the middle of the fight. Shego let the moment hold her attention for a few moments until it was obvious that Kim was looking for something that was rather important to her. Shego finally got up to help as she watch tears of frustration crawl down the redhead's face.

"Princess, are you okay?" The tone of sincerity surprised even herself. Even more to her surprised however was the fact that Kim seemed to just ignore her like she was not even in the same room. Shego could also only imagine that she heard the phrase for fuck's sake slip from the goody two shoes lips. Shego felt herself slip in to a slight feeling of surrealness. Almost like just hearing that one simple word slip out of little Ms. Perfects mouth made the world stop and throw her to the ground. She slowly walked over to the frantic red head and placed her hand gently down on her shoulder. The sudden feeling of another body made Kim jump and stare confused at the older woman. What Shego saw confused her even more. Kim actually had tears flowing down her check and a look of pain dancing in her eyes. "Kim?"

"Just go the fuck away Shego." With that sudden burst of anger Shego felt herself take a step back at the emotion filled void like words. She was even more stunned at how quickly the anger directed towards her was diverted back towards the small mountain of dirt and rubble. She watched Kim become more and more frantic over the next ten minutes until she just stopped falling backwards on to her ass clutching her head the whole time crying out in pain. When it became obvious to her that Kim was in no way shape or form in a position to fight her off again, Shego went back over to the world saver and brought her hand back down on the younger woman's shoulder.

"Come on Princess tell me what's wrong." She finally got a less volatile response to her attempts at soothing the teenager. However instead of anger she got tears and sobbing about how the pain was just to much to bear. Shego just held the younger woman in her arms as Kim slowly sobbed herself to a mild sleep. Her thoughts were trying to focus on the fight that they had just been in. She couldn't remember any major blows ether had achieved on each other. Instead all she could find was that if anything Kim should be favoring her right leg more than her head. She knew that she was missing something important at the moment, but just let the red head slumber in her arms a little longer before getting answers to her questions.

It took Kim over an hour to wake back up. She jerked her self out of Shego's arms as the reality of the situation came back to her. Shego watched as a mess of emotions surfaced on the teen's face. "Are you going to tell me what is wrong now Princess?"

Shego than watched for a glimpse that she would actually get an answer. "It doesn't matter Shego." Kim stopped talking as the words came out of her mouth. They both just sat there with their backs against the pile of dirt, each look else ware besides the direction of the other while at the same time both knowing from prior experience that it would be close to a day if not longer before anyone would be able to find them.

Kim broke the awkward silence first much like the many time previously. "Shego, how did you take gaining your powers at first? Did you resent them at first or have you always loved them like you do now?" Kim quickly turned her head back to the wall in a way to forget that she had even spoke.

Shego herself just let the comments go for a moment not wanting to let the images that came along with them to haunt her again. She looked over to Kim just to have a laugh at the look the Princess's face as she said her answer, no matter how much of a lie it was going to be. Instead of seeing that annoying face of pure anticipation on the red heads face all she saw was the back of her head. The fact that Kim seemed to be trying to ignore the questions that came out of her mouth Shego answered quietly at first until she realized that she wasn't really talking out loud. "I hated it. I found that fact that I was the only one of us to have a destructive power to be completely ironic and completely unfunny. While for the most part my brothers could live a normal life and try to not let the world bother them unless they wanted it to like William. Instead I was now having to eat constantly to keep up with my newly acquired metabolism. I went from the outsider trying to make the world a better place anyway I could and now all of a sudden I could make a difference." She stopped for a second and let the fact that she was talking to her make Kim turn back around.

"And than my brothers got in their heads that instead of just living their lives like normal people they needed to go and show just how immature they were and dressed up to go play hero. I stayed out of it for a month trying to figure out my new place in the world. Than one day the twins came home half dead and I just got so pissed went out and beat the shit out of who touched my brothers. Than before I knew it Victor was issuing a statement that I was a member of his team." She stopped for a second and refocused her thoughts. "Now let me tell you the difference between a hero and my family. Heroes do not let corporations start to fund them so that they can fight street crime better. And before I could figure out what Victor was allowing to happen we had the tower, the plane, the uniforms, and our own collection of so called super villains that had to be created by our image consultant because my brothers were a little to dim to actually gain a collection of people that wanted to kill them and still live. So I left completely disillusioned and started on the loving path that let me here. Wearing this uniform as a way to say fuck you to the faces of the people that helped fund by brothers retarded dream." Shego stopped herself as she felt that she was completely starting to ramble more than she had wanted to. Yet even that didn't help prepare herself for Kim's reply.

"I wish I had some kind of amazing history like that. You're here as a form of corporate fuck you and I'm here because I'm dieing how fucking sad is that. You the fucking world conquering wannabe has a higher place on the totem pole of good moral reasons form being here than I do." Kim just got up and started throwing the few chairs and desks around that was in the room, before dropping back to the ground holding her head in pain and crying. For the most part Shego was at a loss at what to do for the red head who was obviously in some kind of pain.

"What can I do to help you?" Her question came out harsh and completely to basic. She went to keep her question going only to be cut off.

"Can you kill me?" The pure honesty in Kim's voice left another awkward silence in the room. "If not than don't even bother. The pain won't go away unless I actually kick it. I usually just take something to dull the ache." Kim stopped at the look of shock on her foe's face and restated her comment. "Do worry about me okay. I've been use to this pain for a long time it really doesn't matter."

Kim stopped talking and realized that maybe she had disturbed the green tinted woman in ways she didn't think was going to be possible. She wasn't even sure if the woman was going to talk to her again after this so she just continued to talk to pass the time in their current prison.

"I'm going to die. I've known this since I was eleven. I started having headaches and passing out all the time. So my parents being my parents freaked out and had tons of tests done. After about six months it was shown that I had a tumor in my head the size of a golf ball. After about a years worth of discussions and consultations they decided that it couldn't be removed with out causing brain damage or killing me. They told me that I would be lucky to live to see eighteen with the way it was growing, I guess I could go back to them and laugh since I'm almost twenty now, but I think it would be counter productive don't you?" Kim stooped talking as she watched Shego's emotions shift from shock to anger. Than the older woman got up and walked slowly towards her.

"So you mean to tell me that at any given moment or if I had hit you just right you would have just dropped dead?" Kim didn't voice her agreement just nodded. She yelled in surprise as Shego grabbed her and threw in in to the wall. "So I would have or anyone else would have gotten a fucking murder charge because you decided that you wanted to die and were to much of a fucking coward to do the deed yourself. And you call me the fucking villain. What the fuck is wrong with you? I can't even believe the dork went along with this," Than she stopped at the look of horror and shame on Kim's face. "You didn't tell him. I'm betting your parents are the only ones that know so they decided to let you out and experience the world as much as you could and when you died nobody wouldn't have even known the reason. You're a fucking fake. Just stay the fuck away from me."

"What's the problem? You always keep saying that your going to kill me. That is all you do. So don't give me that I can't you were going to make me a killer speech. Guess what ether way you would have killed me. So don't start gaining a conscious on me now. Its been almost four years of death threats so please don't all of a sudden turn in to a fucking saint on me now." Kim was back on her feet chasing after the pale woman.

" Murder is one thing Pumpkin. Assisted suicide is another. Don't get the two mixed up. So why don't you get the hell away from me before I do something neither of us will like. How about I put a article in the paper on your medical history. I'm sure the press would love it. So get the fuck away from me."

Kim stood at her in a slight horror and did as she was told. The two didn't talk to each other again the whole night. The anger fuming to hard for ether to remove the stigma in the apex of their presences.

"I wish that where ever she may be Kim is at peace." The pastor's words concluding the service brought the present back to Shego harshly. The end. That was it. She in a strange way wanted to see Daffy Duck or Porky Pig appear at the end of the service. The words that she held in her gnawed at her brain. It had been almost a year since she had seen the redhead. She moved on back to what her true vocation had been with the idea of staying private more satisfying than the idea of fighting the young vigilante. She knew that she had words to say to the body that would not be said until long after the grievers had left. In a setting that would not even allow the world to hear her thoughts. She looked up and smiled at the irony of a cloudless sky. She knew they had both been wrong that night, She would let the soil know that later, for now she just hoped the world would be happy , the sun was shining and it seemed like a perfect day.

A/N this was a little experiment on Kim's reasons besides her upstanding morale code. Review if you like later.


End file.
